


I could have danced all night

by Heartithateyou



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The annual FBI ball is approaching and Reid confides in Morgan he's not attending. Because he can't dance or is there another reason entirely...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey Morgan..." Spencer starts of hesitantly, not taking his eyes off of the tv. He and Morgan were partaking in their usual friday night tradition of pizza and a movie, finally able to relax after a long case.

"Yeah Reid?" Morgan replies, raising a eyebrow at the boy's nervous tone. They'd gotten pretty close lately, hanging out whenever they didn't have a case and genuinely becoming good friends, so Morgan can't imagine why Reid's sounding this way.

"So we have that thing next week, you know the whole FBI ball thing." Reid stutters, clearing his throat.

"Yeah of course." It had become an annual tradition for the FBI to throw a winter ball, something to add some festivity to the normally grim nature of their jobs. Lately it seemed like all the other agents talked about. 

"Right, so we'll probably be expected to dance?" Reid says before finally turning his eyes to Morgan.

Morgan can't help a smile at that, for how brilliant the other man was with statistics and facts, he was so adorably nervous about dancing in public "Well that is usually what people do at dances."

"Right." Reid says, turning his eyes back to face the tv, staring intently at it while his forehead creases in concentration.

"Don't tell me you're nervous about getting your boogey on." Morgan says, playfully swatting his arm.

"I don't think I'm going." Reid says quickly, still concentrating on the tv.

"What, cause you can't dance?" Morgan replies incredulously. "That's nothing, I can teach you how." 

At this, Morgan jumps off the sofa and heads across the room to his stereo. "No, no really Morgan, its fine, I don't-"

"Yes you do, and yes you're going to." Morgan replies before shuffling through his Ipod for the appropriate music. He finally selects "Strangers in the Night" by Frank Sinatra, figuring its slow enough Reid won't have any trouble with it. "C'mon, I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Morgan, no really-" Reid tries to protest again before being tugged off the sofa by the other man.

"Okay, put your hand here." Placing Reid's hand around his waist. "The other here." He says as he clasps Reid's hand tightly. At this he can see Reid blush slightly, which renders the genius all the more adorable.

Focus Morgan.

"Alright, now just mirror what I'm doing." Morgan says as he takes a step back, Reid nervously following. Morgan can't help but smile at the way Reid bites his lower lip as he concentrates, focusing all his attention on their steps. After a few turns, Reid seems to be getting it, his steps are more fluid and he's finally able to look up with a smile.

That smile.

That smile that makes Derek's stomach flip every time he sees it, that always manages to brighten his day.

"See, you're doing great." Morgan says and has to bite back a nasty feeling as he adds "I'm sure the ladies will be lining up to dance with you."

At this, Reid's smile fades "I think that's probably more of your area than mine."

Slowly, Reid pulls his hands away from Derek's and immediately he misses the warmth and softness of those hands. "Thank you Derek, I really appreciate it, but I still don't think I'm going." He says in a soft voice.

"Why not, pretty boy?" Derek can't help but notice as Reid looks away when he says this.

"I-" Reid breaks off, a slight blush rushing to his cheeks. "I don't really like going to these things without a partner."

"Well hell, then ask someone. I'm sure one of the girls would love to go with you." Morgan says, his hands clenching slightly with jealously. The mental image of Reid twirling around with another woman was a little to much to bear.

"Its not the same, I can't go with the person I really want to ask." Reid mutters, concentrating intensely on the floor.

"Oh. Oh I didn't know you were interested in someone." Morgan has to swallow at this, partially of jealousy and partially since Reid was apparently hiding things from hi. "What's her name? Is she seeing someone or something."

For a painful second Morgan irrationally thinks it must be JJ, who else? She's pretty blond, and he'd always suspected Reid had a thing for her. But that was back in the day, it'd been years since he'd felt anything between them.

"No, no-" Reid says, before running a hand through his hair. "I should go-" He says, trying to make his way around Morgan to grab his messenger bag.

Morgan quickly reacts and grabs him by the shoulders. "Reid, c'mon man, its just me. You know you can tell me anything."

Reid finally looks him in the eyes and says without hesitation "I can't ask the person I want to go with me, because he doesn't know I'm in love with him."

Derek freezes at this information, both that Reid was gay and the implications in his statement. "Reid-"

"I should go." He says, quickly shifting his eyes away from Derek.

"No, Reid-" Morgan shouts, stopping him for what seems like the millionth time.

"I know you're not gay and its not fair for me to tell you I love you, especially since we work-" Before he can think, Morgan crushes into Reid's lips. He feels the other man freeze beneath him, before quickly wrapping his arms around him. He feels the younger man kiss him back, desperately, winding his tongue into his mouth. He can feel Spencer make a slight moan and realizes he really wants to hear him make more of those noises.

"Wait, wait-" Reid says before pulling back slightly. He just takes in the sight, the younger man's cheeks flushed slightly, his hair tousled. "I need to know-"

"I love you too." Morgan says, before placing a chaste kiss on his nose. "And yes, I want us to be a relationship, an actual one where we kiss and cuddle and go on dates and fuck. Anything else your genius brain can think to ask?"

Reid opens his mouth, nothing coming out. He can't believe he finally managed to silence the genius.

"No, no, I think I'm good." Reid says before leaning forward to kiss him yet again.

"I have a question." Morgan says, the moment before Reid's lips meet his. "How long? How long have you felt this way?"

"Two years, five months, and three days." Reid murmurs against his lips. 

"Two years, six months, and fourteen days." Morgan murmurs back before finally kissing him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after they confess their love...

He tries to kiss him gently at first, not wanting to scare him away. But he can't help but moan when Spencer crashes his lips into his, wrapping his arms around his neck and pushing his body against his.

He wraps his hand around Reid's lower back and encourages him to rub against him while he threads his other hand through his hair. He can feel how hard Reid is against him, rubbing against it with abandon. Reid's tounge caresses his mouth, as though he wants to savor every inch of him and he can't help but slide his hand that was one his lower back to his ass and give it a firm squeeze. He can't help but grind against him harder when he hears Spencer moans at him. 

Suddenly, he can feel Spencer's hands find their way under his shirt, slowly running them up his sides. He can feel his breath catch as they reach his nipples, rubbing him slightly, before rolling them in a way that makes Morgan groan. He swears he can hear a smirk on Spencer before he opens his eyes to confirm it.

"As much as I would love making out with you here all night, I think it would be even better in my bed." He says, grabbing the younger man's hands.

At this, Spencer's eyes darken slightly and Morgan's mind can't help but race to the worse places possible. Did he push him too far? Is he regretting this? 

"Morgan, I need to tell you something..." He breaks off, disentangling his hands from Morgan's. "This, um... This is something that is... new for... me..." He's blushing deeper than Morgan ever thought possible at this.

"Don't worry, baby." He pauses and lifts Spencer's chin so his eyes have to meet his. "It's mine too."

With that, Spencer's face breaks into a huge smile, but there's still a question in his eyes "But-"

"It never went that far, don't worry." Derek said, giving him a reconfirming smile, not letting his mind drift back to those dark places with Beauford. "And baby, I am so glad that you're going to be my first."

Reid can't help but smile even brighter at this "So, you were saying something about your bed?"

Morgan's smile matches Reid's, "Let's go baby." He says as he grabs Spencer's hand.

"You know, I like it when you call me baby." Spencer says as he gives his hand a tight squeeze. 

Morgan gives him a brief smirk before all but dragging him to his bedroom. He can't believe after all this time, all his wishing, this is finally happening. After what seems like a century they finally make it to his bedroom and its still hard for him to believe this isn't a dream.

Having Spencer here, in his room, ready to finally have him.

"Spencer..." He can't help but murmur as he pulls him in tight "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, really sure? I don't want you to feel pressured or-"

"Derek" Spencer says as he cuts him off. He leans in close to his ear and he can feel his breath against his ear as he murmurs "I want you to fuck me."

Any patience he had before was gone, as he crashes into Spencer's mouth. He can feel him groans, as he guides them to his bed. He all but throws Spencer onto his bed and climbs on top of him. He groans as he feel the other man's hardness against his, and grinds his hips to feel more of it.

"Aah Derek!" He can feel the younger man grind against him with desperation. He smiles at this, before leaning down to lick and kiss at the the other man's neck. He suddenly feels Reid grab his ass, to rut against his harder and Morgan moans louder before biting the younger man's neck.

"Oh, pretty boy, do you even know what you're doing to me?" He says after he sucks a love bite into the man's neck. When he meets his eyes, all he can see is the lust consumed with them. 

"Morgan, you don't even know." Reid says as he slides his hands under Morgan's shirt. At this Morgan leans up to remove his shirt, Spencer taking advantage to do the same.

"Shit, Reid, you're so gorgeous." He murmurs before he starts kissing his chest, making his way down his torso, biting slowly as he goes. He can't help but pause slightly at his hips, biting and licking them to toture the young genius slightly.

"Morgan please, I need-"

"I know, I know what you need baby." He says with a devilish look in his eyes, before ripping off his sweatpants and boxer briefs suddenly. He licks a stripe on his cock, enjoying how Reid moans and throws his head back at this.

He reaches over slightly to his side drawer and rustles around for his condoms and lube. He finds the lube quickly enough, but after a few seconds he remembers frantically that he's out of condoms. 

"Uh- Reid-" He says, for the first time of the night appear hesitant.

"What, what is it?" Reid says, sitting up on his elbows. 

"I swear, normally I'm better prepared, but since, uh, since I've not really been without in a while, I don't really have condoms." He looks away, hating to ruin this perfect moment. "I understand if you want to wait, you of all people probably know the statistics about-"

"Morgan." Reid's voice suprisingly stern, forcing Morgan to look at him. "You know this is my first time so the only thing is are you clean?"

Morgan can't help but break out in a smile. "Completely."

Reid's smile matches his own, someday he'd tell the genius what his smile did to him. "Then I'd really, really like you to fuck me, Derek Morgan."

Morgan nearly comes at this, hearing those filthy words come out of Reid's mouth. He kisses his harshly, unable to keep himself in check at that.

He opens the lube and generously coats three of his fingers, he may not have done this before but he knows the logistics. As he harshly kisses him, feeling Spencer's arms grasp his shoulders, he moves his hand down and slowly starts circling Spencer's entrance. He can feel Spencer moan slightly before moaning "Derek, please."

At this, he slowly enters one fingers into him, moving it slowly into him. He can feel Spencer gasp at this, and he starts to move it a little bit quicker. 

"Oh Derek, Derek." He says in a panting tone. "More, please, I need more."

"Mmm baby." Derek moans before sliding two fingers into him. He kisses the younger man harshly to distract from any discomfort, all he wants is to make the other man feel good, for now, forever if he can. 

"Ahh yes, there, just there!" Spencer shouts as Derek hits a spot inside of him. Derek gets even harder at hearing Spencer sound like that, sounding so desperate and so hot for him. "Derek, don't stop!" He practically hollers, his hands grasping the headboard behind him. 

This may be the hottest thing in he's ever seen in his life, watching Spencer ride his fingers as he screams for him.

"Derek please!"

"What baby?" He says as he softly bites Spencer's neck. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you! I want you inside of me!" Spencer says with desperation.

With that, Derek removes his fingers and uses his hand to open the bottle of lube and slicks himself up as fast as possible without losing it.

He lines himself up with Spencer's entrance, waiting until Spencer opens his eyes to slide himself in. 

"Ah Derek!." Spencer moans, as he slowly enters the young man. "Derek, you feel so good!'

Something about the way Spencer groans his name as he enters him drives some wild, animalistic side of him that just wants to mark him, claim him, let everyone know how much he loves him.

He's finally all the way inside of him, trying to take a moment to let Spencer adjust and admiring the way Spencer looks with his cock inside of him.

"Derek, Derek I need you to fuck me." Spencer says as he digs his nails into Derek's shoulders. "Please baby, give it to me!"

With that Derek pulls all the way out before slamming back in again, his moans louder than Spencer's this time! Spencer feels so tight around him, he can't believe it. "Fuck Spencer you feel so good."

"Derek! You feel so huge, I love having you fill me, fuck me, own me!" He can feel Spencer grabbing at his shoulder's desperately, and all he can do is fuck him harder while he starts making love marks all along his shoulders and neck. After that it seems impossible for them to go slower, its just harder and faster, releasing the years of not being able to do this. There's so much desperation and passion, letting out every desire they've hidden for years.

"Derek!" He hears Spencer moan. "Derek, I'm going to cum soon-"

"Oh baby, I want to make you cum, I want to make you cum while you're on my cock, want to watch you cum because of me-"

At this he can feel Spencer tighten before he cums, he cries out as he cums all over his chest. At this he can't hold on any longer before he comes inside him, feeling the younger boy tighten around him.

It seems like he's blissed out for an eternity, feeling himself cum inside of Spencer. His Spencer. Finally, he all but collapses on the younger man, feeling their erratic heart beats against each other.

He finally rolls over, hearing Reid start to protest before he pulls him close in his arms, "Don't think for a minute I was leaving you baby. Just didn't think it'd be romantic to crush you to death."

He can practically feel Reid smile at this, pulling him even closer. "And don't you for one second think I will ever stop loving you." He murmurs as he kissing Reid softly on his shoulder, over the love bites he marked before. 

"I don't think I could ever stop loving you." Reid says quietly, he can see the slight blush appear on the man's cheeks and can't help but find it even more endearing.

He pulls Reid in closer as they both softly fall into a blissful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

So it was finally the night of the ball.

Despite their new revelations, the strict codes of the FBI stopped him and Reid from arriving together. He kept glancing at his watch and counting down the minutes until they could go back to his apartment.

And damn, did Reid make it hard.

Standing across the room, looking delicious in his slim fitting suit and hair slicked back.

And suddenly, there was a woman approaching Reid.

She was a brunette, slim, and obviously not from their department.

And so obviously flirting with the man.

He had to bite the inside of his cheek, trying to contain his compsure. And then he saw the woman gesture to the dance floor, before clutching his arm and dragging him on to it.

And then they were dancing. Reid was obviously uncomfortable at this, but trying to make it appear casual that he was dancing with a woman.

And he had never felt his hearth flare as much as this moment. Seeing him dance with another woman was worse than he had imagined. It made that little part of him become enraged and irrational, despite every part of him telling him otherwise.

So despite his sanity and rantionality, he approaches the other man on the dance floor.

"Excuse me," He says to the other woman, slightly startled at being interrupted. "I think I'll cut in." He says with a small smile before pushing her out of the way to take her place.

"Morgan..." Reid says as he follows Morgan's lead.

"I know, completely unprofessional, but I couldn't watch her try to flirt with you anymore." He says with a slight smirk. "You're mine, pretty boy."

"People will talk..."

"Let them." He murmurs into the other man's ear.

"We could get in trouble-"

"I know." He says as he drags the other man even closer, reveling as the other man responds by clasping his hands around his neck. "And you're worth it. I would never trade you for anything in my life. You.... you're my everything."

He has to close his eyes as he says this, he can't believe he's been this open to someone. But this isn't someone. This is Reid. Who would never hurt him, would always be with him through his worst times and would never leave him.

"Derek...." Reid pauses as he pulls away slightly to meet him in the eye. "You mean more to me than I could ever say."

All he can do is embrace the other man, trying to express all he can't say.

And suddenly he notices the music playing in the background.

Strangers in the Night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tempted to write a smutty sequel to this (what happens right after this scene)


End file.
